POTC 4
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: This is my own POTC story. I really liked On Stranger Tides, but decided to write my own Pirates 4 story. It's Sparrabeth. What if Will and Elizabeth hadn't gotten married on the Black Pearl during the battle of the maelstrom, and Elizabeth decided to join Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew?
1. Goodbye

The battle was over. Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett were both gone for good. Everyone had done what they were supposed to. Everyone had gotten what they want. Well, almost everyone. Captain Jack Sparrow had given up something that he wanted very much, and that was immortality, so that Will Turner, the newly appointed captain of the Flying Dutchman, would live. He had watched in sadness as Elizabeth Swann, the love of young William's life had cried, pleading with Will to stay alive. That was all it took for Jack to realize what had to be done. If he let Will die, then he would never forgive himself. Will and Elizabeth had betrayed Jack many times, offering him up like a sacrificial lamb, but Jack knew deep down, that they were both good people, and never really wanted to hurt anybody. They just wanted to be together. Will had fought so hard for Elizabeth's affections, as well as for her life many times, but it seemed like no matter what, something was always separating them.

Will would have one day with Elizabeth, but then at sunset would have to leave on the Flying Dutchman, and not see Elizabeth for ten long years. Gibbs got a longboat ready so that Elizabeth could go and meet with Will.

"Your chariot awaits," Gibbs said with a smile. "Oars are inside."

Elizabeth turned to say good-bye to the pirates she had fought beside, but really, she only had eyes at the moment for Jack. He stood there, looking sad. She figured it was because he had again lost his chance at immortality.

"Jack," she said, in a gentle voice.

Jack looked at her. He looked so handsome standing there, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"It never would have worked out between us."

Jack smiled. "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

It was Elizabeth's turn to smile. She was very grateful for everything Jack did for her. Before she could say anything else, Jack spoke.

"You are more than welcome to join my crew, luv. There's always room for one more."

"I would be honored. But, Will-"

"We'll wait. You can have your day with him and then come back."

Elizabeth went to give Jack a kiss, but he held up his hands, stopping her.

"Once was quite enough."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth got into the longboat and rowed towards the island where Will was waiting. They had so much they needed to tell each other. So much to say. Will had his sword sticking up out of the sand.

He watched as Elizabeth got closer, and he was a bundle of nerves. One day. That's all they had. It wasn't enough. Not to him, anyway.

Elizabeth finally reached the island, and pulled the longboat up onto the shore, so it wouldn't float away.

Neither one of them said one word to each other. Just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. It seemed forever, before Will broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. For everything. I still love you, and I do trust you. I shouldn't have said that I didn't. I should have told you I saw the kiss with Jack, and asked you about it. I should have told you that I was only going to World's End to get the Black Pearl. I'm truly sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding, and gave Will a friendly hug, which he happily returned.

"I'm sorry, too. I should have told you what I did to Jack. It was wrong that I sent him to his death, and I will live with that regret for the rest of my life. As well as not telling you what I did. There's something else, too, Will. During the voyage to World's End, I realized that I am no longer in love with you. I love you, yes, but no longer in the same way that you love me."

Will wasn't too surprised by Elizabeth's confession. Things had been tense ever since the Kraken took both Jack and the Black Pearl.

"Is it because you love Jack?"

This, Elizabeth was not expecting.

"Of course not! I sent him to his death for crying out loud! Why would I send someone I love to their doom?"

Fair enough. Still-

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you stop loving me?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't think I ever really was in love with you, Will. I was in love with the idea of you. I mean, we met when we were children. The fact that you had pirate blood in you excited me. I do love you, but more like a brother than a fiance."

Will wasn't angry. No, not at all. People changed, that was understandable. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt, though.

"I've always been in love with you, Elizabeth."

"I know you have, Will. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Elizabeth nodded her head, and watched as Will picked up the chest, which contained his still beating heart.

"Will you keep it safe for me while I'm gone?"

"Yes."

"And- and will you be here in ten years to see me? I could use a friend."

Elizabeth smiled, and kissed Will softly on his cheek.

"I will."

"Thank you."

For the rest of the day, Will and Elizabeth just talked. They talked about the past, what the future could possibly hold, everything. Will stood up and grabbed his sword.

"It's nearly sunset. I must go."

"Yes. I suppose."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

With that, Will Turner took off, leaving Elizabeth alone to watch her childhood friend disappear in a flash of green.


	2. A New Crew Member

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! :) I really appreciate them.

When Elizabeth returned back to the Pearl, she was surprised to find Jack standing there, waiting on her. How long had he been waiting there? Surely, not the whole day. He helped Elizabeth up the rope ladder, since she was only using one arm to climb, since the Chest was in the other one. Barbossa was at the helm, and the rest of the crew were just doing chores or celebrating their victory against Beckett and Jones. The stars were shining bright in the sky. It was indeed a beautiful night.

"How'd it go, luv?"

"It went fine, except me and Will have decided to end our romantic attachments. I'm afraid I no longer love him like a fiancee should."

This was news to Jack. She sure loved dumping fiances. He wanted to ask her why, but figured it was none of his business, so just nodded his head in understanding.

"I promised him that I would come and see him in ten years. As a friend. Can we?"

"Aye, luv, 'm sure that can be arranged. Now, why don't you go get some rest? 's been a very long day."

Elizabeth nodded her head and turned to go to her hammock, when Jack stopped her by putting a gentle hand on her arm. For some strange reason, his touched caused a shiver to go down her spine.

"Take me cabin, luv. You're the only woman on board, and don't need to be sleeping with a bunch of dirty, drunken scoundrels."

"Oh, Jack, I-I couldn't do that to you. This is your ship. That's the captain's cabin. I have no right."

At this, Jack smiled. "You're the Pirate King, Miss Swann. You led us all to victory today. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened? Take it."

"But- but I- I don't deserve it. I-I did a horrible thing. I sent you to the locker. I betrayed you with a kiss. I lied and said I wasn't sorry, when I always was, and still am! I- What in the world are you smirking at?"

"You're just beautiful when you're fired up, is all. I accept your apology. I forgave you for that long ago. Now, off to bed with you."

"But-"

"Scoot, scoot!"

Elizabeth sighed, and walked towards Jack's cabin. Right before the battle, Jack and Barbossa had had a talk. Barbossa had changed a lot, and decided that he no longer cared if he was Captain of the Black Pearl or not. He would go find another ship and another crew. The former enemies had become friends.

Jack looked like he wanted to collapse himself. He was exhausted. Up at the wheel, Barbossa noticed Jack, and gave an annoyed sigh.

"You need rest too, Jack."

"Since when did you care about my well being?"

"Since now. Now scoot. I swear on the Code that I am not going to steal _your _ship."

With that, Jack went below deck to get some sleep himself, leaving Barbossa in charge for the night.


	3. Thoughts

NOTE: Thanks again for all of the reviews! They make my day and night! :)

Jack's bed was actually pretty comfortable. It wasn't a swinging hammock down in the hold with a bunch of drunken pirates snoring loudly and breaking wind. The bed was clean and cozy, which shocked Elizabeth, since Jack Sparrow looked like he hadn't had a bath in years. Well, she was one to talk. She hadn't had a proper bath since her interrupted wedding day. That was weeks ago. A bath would certainly be nice. Maybe she could ask Jack about getting a metal tub somewhere and some water for a bath?

_Don't get too ahead of yourself, Elizabeth. He's already given you his cabin. It doesn't mean he's going to give you any other special privileges just because you're the only woman on board._

Elizabeth looked over at the Dead Man's Chest which sat on Jack's desk top. Even though, she had ended things with him, Elizabeth still wished Will the best and still cared very much about him, and hoped that he wasn't too distraught over the end of their relationship. At one point in her life, Elizabeth Swann did indeed harbor romantic feelings for William Turner II, but those feelings changed on the voyage to rescue Jack from the Locker. No matter how much Jack told her that he forgave her, she was having a hard time forgiving herself. Once Elizabeth had climbed into the longboat after shackling Jack to the mast, she had the sudden urge to jump back up onto the ship, and force him to get in the longboat with them.

At the time, Elizabeth had tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. The Kraken was only after Jack, and she couldn't be too sure that Jack would stay behind on his own accord. Or would he? Well, it didn't matter now. Elizabeth had done a lot of thinking on the voyage and realized that what she did was wrong. Wrong with a capital W. What if that monster had only been after her? How would she have felt if someone tricked her and forced her to a fate worse than hell? What if the monster had been after Will? No matter who it was after, it was wrong, wrong, wrong, and Elizabeth had hoped and prayed that risking her life by going to World's End would make them [her and Jack] square. She had been so relieved when she saw him again. Elizabeth had to force herself not to run to Jack and proclaim how sorry she was, because Will had been watching her, coldly.

The two had never had a proper moment alone to discuss the betrayal, what with Sao Feng taking over the Black Pearl, and forcing him onto his ship, the Brethren meeting, the releasing of Calypso, etc. Oh, well. She had wanted to talk to him earlier, but Jack forced her to go to bed and get a good night's sleep.

It was all right. Tomorrow morning, when she had the chance, Elizabeth was going to request a moment alone with Jack, and explain everything. He sure was a forgiving pirate. Well, most of the time, anyway. He forgave her, he forgave Will, he even forgave Barbossa, which was the biggest shock. Well, Jack knew that they needed to work together against Jones and Beckett, and he would worry about Barbossa later. What was even more shocking was that Barbossa had become a changed man. He was no longer so evil and corrupt. He and Jack had resolved their differences, and Barbossa had even planned on leaving the Black Pearl and finding another ship of his own. At least there was that.

Finally, Elizabeth's eyes drooped and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. More Thoughts

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews! :)

Jack couldn't sleep. It's not that he was uncomfortable or anything, for he could sleep anywhere, really. On a hammock, on a regular bed, on the floor, etc. It didn't matter, no. There was something on his mind. Or rather, _someone. _Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King. She had been a bleeding pain in his ass since the moment he met her, but he found himself doing practically anything for her. He rescued her from a watery grave when he didn't even know who she was with no profit in it for him. What kind of a pirate did stuff like that? _A good man. _Elizabeth Swann, Governor's daughter, had called notorious pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow a good man. He could tell that her words were sincere. How many times had he saved her life since they've known each other? He lost count.

Elizabeth was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about it. She was always determined to get her way, and never gave up until she got it. There were times she could be charming and sweet, and other times, a cold-hearted bitch. Oh, yes, she was definitely a pirate. Elizabeth confessed that her "I'm not sorry" was a lie, but Jack calling her a pirate, was the truth. The fact that she deceived him with a kiss, and shackled him to the mast as a snack for the Kraken was proof enough. Jack hadn't been angry with her, but deep down it hurt. If Will or Norrington or even Barbossa had done that, it wouldn't have bothered him. But for some reason, it bothered him that it was Elizabeth who did it. He understood her reasons, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. Elizabeth had placed a dagger in Jack's heart when she left him, and that dagger twisted even harder when she said, "I'm not sorry." Even though, he knew she always was sorry, the words still hurt. Jack didn't want Elizabeth to see how she hurt him, so he put on a fake smile, and gave her both a compliment and an insult by saying, "Pirate."

The Locker had been pure hell. It didn't really look like much once you got there, but like he said about the Flying Dutchman, don't underestimate it. At first, Jack had just shrugged, thinking that the Locker wasn't that bad. After about an hour of being there all alone though, he started to lose it. Well, lose it more than he already had. The temperature in the Locker was never just right. It would get really hot, and then it would turn icy cold, and he could never get comfortable. It was always day in the Locker, so Jack never knew exactly what time it was or how long he had been there. Finally, he started to hallucinate. It was just awful. He had learned from Gibbs that he had been in the Locker a total of five weeks, but it felt more like five years. Oh, well. He was safe now. It was all over. Davy Jones was gone for good, as was the Kraken, and Beckett.

Jack and Elizabeth were now friends, allies, and Jack wanted to do something to make her stay on his ship more enjoyable. Granted, she was going to pull her weight on the ship like the rest of the crew, but he still wanted to do something nice for her. _You gave her your cabin, you saved her life one too many times, you even gave up the one thing you wanted most in this world so that her childhood sweetheart would live. You accepted her apology after she fed you to the Kraken, what more could you possibly do for the damn woman? _Jack shook these thoughts out of his head, and closed his eyes, and fell asleep counting bottles of rum.


	5. Questions & Answers

It was lunch time, and Elizabeth requested having a talk alone with the captain after they finish their meal. Jack had replied that they could eat their lunch together in _her _cabin, that way they could talk in private without any interruptions. Elizabeth agreed, and they now sat at the desk, enjoying their meal. It was silent for a few minutes, before Jack decided to speak.

"So, what's on your mind, Miss Swann?"

"Elizabeth."

"Pardon?"

"We're friends now, aren't we? You may call me Elizabeth, if you wish."

"Alright, then. What's on your mind, _Elizabeth?"_

Elizabeth sighed, before taking a huge bite of pork, and then washing it down with a bottle of rum. Watching this scene made Jack smile. Only two years ago, she had been wearing ball gowns, funny looking hats, and eating with a napkin in her lap, and chewing the food with her mouth closed. Now, Elizabeth was a pirate, and not only did she dress like one, she ate like one, too. Jack liked it.

"I have some questions I want to ask of you, Jack, and all I ask in return is that you give me honest answers. If you don't want to answer them, that's fine, but if you do, will you please make them the truth?"

"Aye, I promise, luv."

Elizabeth could tell by the look in Jack's eyes that he was being sincere. This was one she wanted to be alone with him, for if any of the crew had been listening, Jack would most likely fabricate his tails.

"Thank you. First question: What was it like? When the Kraken took you and the Pearl?"

Jack sighed, took a quick swig of rum, and then replied, "Well, I failed to mention that I was able to get out of those shackles you so kindly and graciously, uh- _shackled _me to. Wasn't easy but I was able to do it. Anyway, after I got loose, the Kraken showed up, and opened his wide mouth, and well, not a pretty story to repeat while you're eating, so I'll skip over that part. I took out me sword, and lunged right into the mouth of the beastie, for there was no way I could jump off the ship. It was surrounding the entire area. I didn't feel any pain, it was just pure darkness. The next thing I know, I'm in the Locker."

Elizabeth nodded her head, and took another bite of food. It was actually pretty tasty.

"Next question?"

"What was it like in the Locker? All I saw what sand, and you appearing unharmed on the Pearl. Was it just sand?"

Jack cleared his throat, and sat forward. "No, it weren't just sand. See, the Locker is a person's own personal hell. It can be anything, really. See, there I was, stuck on dry land with me Pearl, and I had no idea how to get out onto the sea. There was the water, mocking me, beckoning me, and I couldn't do anything. There were days when it would be so hot, you prayed for death. Yes, even me. Then there were days where it would be so freezing cold, that it felt like if you touched one of your fingers, they would break off. Being alone just made it worse. I started to hallucinate, and see different versions of meself. That's why when you all showed up, at first I didn't really know if you were all real. 'Twas horrible. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on me worst enemy. Even though, I have several."

Elizabeth sighed, and didn't say anything for a few more minutes. Listening about the horrible time in the Locker, just made her feel even worse. What had she done? Jack didn't deserve that fate, no matter what he had done. Seeing that Elizabeth was close to tears, Jack reached across the desk and put a gentle hand on her arm.

"I didn' mean to upset you, luv."

"You didn't, Jack. It's my fault. How can you not hate me for what I did? It was cruel and inhumane what I did. I am so, very sorry."

"You've already apologized a million times, Elizabeth. I forgive you. It's over and done with. Savvy?"

"Savvy."

"Good. Next question?"

"You wanted immortality so much, Jack. Why did you give it all up for Will?"

This question Jack was not expecting, and he didn't like it. He didn't like reliving his time in the Locker, but for some reason, this question was even worse to answer. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

"I-I'm afraid I can't answer that, Lizzie. That's one of the questions I just cannot answer, alright?"

Elizabeth wanted to ask why, but decided not to push her luck, so she just nodded her head, and continued to eat.

"Next question?"

"That's all for right now. Thank you for your honesty, though. It means a lot." 

"Don't mention it, dove. Now finish your lunch before it gets cold."


	6. Parties & Kisses

NOTE: Happy Memorial Day, everybody, and thanks so much for your awesome reviews! :)

So far, everything had been going quite well the past few weeks. Barbossa bid the Pearl and her crew goodbye, and took off to get his own ship. Meanwhile, Jack and Elizabeth were growing closer as friends. They were finally able to trust each other one hundred percent, and had vowed to the other to never betray them again. Elizabeth had decided to give up her title as King of the pirates, and Tai Haung, first mate of the Empress, was now the new captain as Elizabeth no longer had any desire to be captain. She just enjoyed being a crewmember on board the Black Pearl, and to be free. That's all that mattered to her.

Jack had surprised Elizabeth one night with a party. He had found out from Gibbs when Elizabeth's birthday was, and knew that she wouldn't suspect a thing. He had asked her to go into one of the shops in Tortuga, and find him a new hat, because the one he had was starting to fall apart. It wasn't really, but it was a good enough excuse to get her off the ship for a while. Once Elizabeth was back on board, the entire crew jumped out, shouting, "SURPRISE!"

Elizabeth's mouth about hit the deck at the sight before her. There were ribbons tied to different places on the ship, a cake was brought out by the ship's cook, and Elizabeth's closest friends had presents for her. Between the battle with Davy Jones and the EITC, Elizabeth had completely forgotten that her birthday had been about a month away. It all just slipped her mind.

Jack walked up to Elizabeth and handed her a bottle of rum.

"Happy birthday, luv."

Elizabeth smiled, and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"This was all your doing?"

"Well, for once, 'm afraid I can't be taking all the credit. Mr. Gibbs was kind enough to let me know when your date of birth was. Is. Savvy?"

Elizabeth opened a bunch of presents, and loved them all. Gibbs had given her a new journal to write in, Pintel and Ragetti had decided to write her a poem together. Ragetti said the words and Pintel wrote them down, since Ragetti didn't know how to read or write. Marty gave her a bracelet that once belonged to his mother, and Cotton gave her a case of tea, since she hadn't had any in months, and it was one of Elizabeth's favorite drinks. Now it was Jack's turn. What he planned on giving her would be a huge surprise, for he had never intended on giving anybody this before, and hoped that Elizabeth would appreciate it.

"'m afraid it's not wrapped, luv, but I hope you like it just the same."

"I'm sure I will, Jack."

"Close your eyes while I get it."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and waited as Jack reached into his coat pocket and pulled out her present.

"All right, open yer eyes."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and gasped in shock, as did the rest of the crew. Nobody would ever have guessed this.

"Me compass, luv."

Elizabeth took the compass, and opened the lid, and watched as the needle spinned around in circles. _It points to the thing you want most in this world._

_This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most._

Oh, yes, it did. That had been a lie. Elizabeth had tried to convince herself countless times that the compass was broken, and it was just a coincidence that the needle kept pointing in Jack's direction.

"Oh, J-Jack, I-I can't accept this. This is your most prized possession. Well, after the Pearl, that is."

Jack just smiled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Things change, Elizabeth. You were the Pirate King. Not to mention you led us all into battle as well as victory against Beckett and Jones. If anyone deserves this unique compass, 'tis you."

What had been going on with Jack lately? This Jack had been so different since she joined the crew. He had done nothing but been nice to her. Last week, he even bought Elizabeth a few dresses just in case she should decide to dress up for an occasion, minus the corset, of course.

"Jack, might I have a moment alone with you, please?"

Jack shooed the rest of the crew away, and walked with Elizabeth by the rail.

"What has gotten into you lately, Jack?"

"How do you mean, luv?"

"I mean, why are you so nice to me all of the sudden? Presents, parties, your cabin. Not to mention your compass. What do you want from me, Jack?"

Jack looked hurt by Elizabeth's harsh words. He had thought that they had finally buried the past behind them and learned to trust each other, but so far that hadn't happened on Elizabeth's part.

"You never did trust me, did you?"

"Beg pardon?"

"After all I've done for you, _Miss Swann, _you still can't find it in yourself to trust me no matter what I do. I have tried everything. I thought we were friends now, but I guess I stand corrected."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jack, I never said I didn't trust you."

"Yet you accuse me of wanting something from you. All I wanted was your friendship, but I guess 'm not worthy. 'm sorry I'm not your precious William, but face it, darling. THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE WORD BESIDES THAT BLOODY EUNICH!"

Elizabeth cringed at Jack's harsh words. Why was he so angry with her? Granted, she shouldn't have accused Jack of wanting something from her, but still...

"Jack, I-I'm sorry. I certainly didn't mean to offend you. Of course I trust you, I've just never seen this side of you before, that's all. Thank you for the gift. I love it. For the party. For everything. It means a lot, it really does."

Jack sighed, and lay a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"'m sorry, luv. Didn't mean to snap at ye. I was being honest, though. There is no alterier motive. I felt bad that you lost all those closest to you, and I wanted to try and make you forget, as well as make you feel at home here."

"Oh, Jack, I do feel at home here. I do. Thank you so much for everything."

"Me pleasure, darling."

Jack then caught Elizabeth by surprise by leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. It wasn't at all like the first kiss they shared, oh, no. It was a gentle, chaste kiss. Jack didn't know what to expect. He figured Elizabeth would slap him or yell at him or something. What he didn't expect was for Elizabeth to run down and lock herself in her cabin.


	7. What Was I Thinking?

_What in the world was I bloody thinking?! _Jack thought to himself as he paced below deck. He kissed her. It wasn't a huge kiss, it was sweet and gentle. Jack thought that Elizabeth would like it. _Of course she doesn't, you idiot! She's only been estranged from the whelp for a month, not a year. She sent you to your death. She burned your rum. All the woman ever talks about is Will this and Will that. She's been nothing but a pain in the ass from the beginning. Why do you keep trying to win her heart? _

"Because I love her! Oh, bugger." Oh, no. No, not good. Definitely not good. Jack didn't love anybody. Only the sea, rum, and himself. Right? Yes, of course. It was just lust, had to be. What made Elizabeth Swann so special, anyway? Yes, she was indeed a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that. That was her weapon, though. Her beauty was dangerous. She knew how to lure a man right into her trap. She told the late James Norrington that she would be his wife, if he risked everyone's lives to save Will. She kissed him [Jack], and handcuffed him to the mast as an afternoon snack for the Kraken. The woman was dangerous. She couldn't be trusted. Well, she could, in a way. She did come to the Locker, and apologized repeatedly for what she did, wept uncontrollably when William had been stabbed, and lead them all to victory in the war.

Jack knew he should go find her and tell her he was sorry for kissing her, and that it was only meant as a friendship kiss. No. He could not and would not do that. He wasn't sorry for kissing her. Had no reason to be. Elizabeth was no longer involved with anyone, so why should he feel guilt for kissing her? The lass said she was no longer in love with Will, yet she does nothing but talk about him and how wonderful he is. Jack rolled his eyes at this. He no longer had anything personal against Will, and was thrilled to see that Will was alive and well, and reunited with his father, but Will was no saint. He, too, was a pirate at heart, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, or how many times he denied it.

_Oh, why oh why, did I have to go to Port Royal that day? If I had chosen somewhere else to go, then Will and his lass would be happy right now. No, wait, that's not true. Either she would be married to James Norrington, a man whom she did not love, or dead at the bottom of the ocean, due to that damned corset, and large dress! Will and Elizabeth would never have stood up for themselves, and admitted their feelings. So it was thanks to me that it all worked out._

Only it didn't all work out. A year later, the happy couple would be arrested on their wedding day, the Kraken would be after Jack, Beckett would want his compass, Will would find out his father was aboard the Flying Dutchman, Norrington would lose his job, etc. Jack had tried for over a year to get Elizabeth out of his mind, but no matter what he did, it didn't work.

He tried slaking his lust with Scarlett and/or Giselle in Tortuga, but that hadn't helped. Not only that, but Jack had to find a way to settle his debt with Davy Jones, and his compass couldn't decide which direction to point. Between Elizabeth and the Dead Man's Chest. Jack had lusted after many women, so what was it about Elizabeth Swann, besides her looks, that was so great? He wanted her, but he didn't want to want her. When she left him to die, he had deep down felt angry and betrayed, but wouldn't let it show. Jack had hid his hurt by smirking and calling her a pirate. For whether Elizabeth was really sorry or not, he knew that the guilt would eat her up inside, and that was the perfect revenge right there.

Jack knew he really shouldn't have been too upset with her, for he hadn't been honest and told her or Will the truth about his debt. Maybe if he had been honest with them, then things would have turned out differently. If Jack hadn't sent Will over to the Dutchman alone, then he and Elizabeth both would probably try and help him out, but no. Jack had been sneaky during that entire adventure with the Kraken. Jack still felt great regret over having lied to them, but he was desperate. Jack was afraid of going to the Locker, for he knew what horrors awaited him there. Going mad was what he feared more than death, actually. That's why he had been so calm when he was at the gallows before Will saved him. On land, he would go to some afterlife, he was sure, but if you died at sea, it was either one hundred years of servitude aboard the Flying Dutchman, or the Locker. If Jack could go back to that time and set things right, he would in a heartbeat.

"I really need to talk to Elizabeth."


	8. Feelings & Confessions

NOTE: I'm sad to say this story hasn't gotten as many reviews as I hoped, but don't worry. To all who are reading this, I'm going to continue on with it, and I appreciate your reviews, and adding it to favorites. :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

A couple of weeks passed, and Jack and Elizabeth were avoiding each other. It's not that they were mad at the other, for there was no reason in the world to be mad, it was just awkward for the both of them. The only time they spoke was when Jack gave Elizabeth an order, and she would reply, "Aye, sir!" Other than that, it was nothing.

The crew had no idea where their next adventure would be, and Jack didn't plan on telling them. He still had some trust issues after he gave the bearings to Isla De Muerta, and Barbossa and his crew had marooned Jack, leaving him for dead. Jack could forgive Elizabeth, for she left him to save the crew, whereas Barbossa left him to steal his ship. There was a big difference. At least, Elizabeth apologized and showed remorse over what she did, whereas Barbossa didn't. Even though Jack had forgiven Barbossa, he didn't get an apology from the older pirate. Not that he really cared, though. This next adventure, Jack had planned to sail the Black Pearl to Florida to find the Fountain of Youth. The only person he trusted on this ship was Gibbs, who had stuck by Jack's side through thick and thin.

If Jack could just drink from the waters of the Fountain of Youth, and become immortal, he would have no more worries. He would no longer be in any danger for he couldn't die. None of his enemies would ever know that he was immortal, and it would work out perfectly to his advantage. As well as to his crew. Drinking from the Fountain would ensure all of their safety as well. They would all be unstoppable! Too bad Florida was so far away, though. The compass kept pointing in Elizabeth's direction whenever Jack held it, so trying to use it didn't work. Luckily, he still had the charts that Will had managed to get from the late Sao Feng. Those charts were a lifesaver. They lead you into the Locker, and showed you how you could get out. It then showed the way to the Fountain of Youth. Oh, yes, nobody except himself was allowed to look at the charts.

"Jack?"

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by Elizabeth. She looked so beautiful in her pirate clothes. They really suited her. She no longer wore the garb she wore when she was Pirate King. She was back to her black pants, boots, white long-sleeved shirt, and brown vest.

"Yes, luv?"

"May we talk in private?"

Jack nodded and handed the wheel over to Cotton, following Elizabeth to the rail of the ship.

"What is it? My intuitive sense of the female creature informs me you are troubled."

Elizabeth smirked at Jack's words.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted to your kiss. Leave it to me to ruin a nice moment, eh?"

Jack just shook his head. "Nay, 'm sorry. I've been avoiding you when I should have asked you why you ran. I also shouldn't have kissed you without yer permission."

"Oh, no, it's not that, Jack, not at all. No, as a matter of fact, I really enjoyed that kiss. I've been avoiding you, too, which was stupid. Whenever I feel guilty about something I've done wrong to you, I'm always avoiding you instead of facing you. Some pirate I am."

Jack gave Elizabeth a very serious look, which was rare as Jack hardly ever looked serious at her before. Only on a couple of occasions, like when they were marooned together and he showed her all of his scars.

"You listen to me, Elizabeth. You're a very brave pirate, and a good woman. You have strong feelings just like everybody else. You're human, luv. You got scared. You just ended things with Will, and didn't know how to react, so you ran. Trust me, I know what it's like to run from your fears."

"I'm not afraid of you, Jack," Elizabeth said with a teasing smile, causing Jack to smile in return.

"Didn't mean it that way."

"I know."

They were silent for a few more moments, before Elizabeth asked the one question that Jack didn't expect.

"Do you- have feelings for me, Jack?"

"Feelings? As in-"

"Romantic feelings."

Jack gulped and made that noise in the back of his throat he usually made when he was nervous or didn't know what to say.

"Pirates don't fall in love, Elizabeth."

"I'm a pirate, too. I was in love with Will."

"Were you really? Or could it be because when you first met him, you thought him a pirate, and sense you had a fascination with pirates, it made you want him?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Of course not. At one time, I did love Will."

"Aye, but in the _romantic _way?"

"I thought so. I mean, Will was my first love. I had longed for him for years, and was so thrilled when he confessed his love to me. But- I don't recall ever once saying I loved him. The only time I came close was when I found you in Tortuga and told you I was looking for the man I love. That was true. Only- I didn't really know if it was Will or not. I was starting to have doubts after our wedding was interrupted."

Jack could not believe that Elizabeth was telling him all of this. She normally kept all these thoughts to herself. Oh, well, he didn't mind. If it had been any other lass, he probably would have been bored out of his mind, but Elizabeth was different.

"I found myself infatuated by you. I will admit for a while there, I had thought about leaving Will, and maybe taking you up on your offer of marriage, even if you were only joking. I mean, just becoming yours whether married or not if you wanted me. Then when we arrived on Isla Cruces and I found out you traded Will to Davy Jones, I was so angry at you. I was more hurt that you lied to me than what you actually did, which proves once again that I am a pirate."

"Lass, about that whole deal with Jones and my soul. I did send Will over there, but I swear on pain o' death I had every intention of getting him back. I didn't get a chance to explain meself, because we had Norrington stealing the heart, the Kraken, getting out of the Locker, etc. 'm sorry I lied to you, luv. I wasn't exactly the good man you thought me to be on that voyage, but when the Kraken attacked, I got in the only longboat to try and escape. I was scared of going to the Locker, I won't lie. I still have nightmares about that blasted place. Anyway, I knew that I had to give up. It were the only way. Even if you hadn't shackled me to the mast, I would have went down, anyway. You didn't exactly see me jumping in the longboat right away when I ordered everyone to abandon ship, did you?"

That was true. Jack had been standing there, stroking the mast of the Pearl, and he was facing away from her when she came up to thank him for coming back. That day was like a horrible nightmare that she had wanted to forget, but knew that that day would always haunt her no matter what.

"Jack, I am so sorry."

"No, no more apologies, savvy? But to answer your question, yes, I admit, I do have feelings for you. Have since the day I met you. 'm not one to give me heart to just anyone. I have trust issues when it comes to certain things and people. Now 'm not saying I don't trust you, but lots of people I've trusted have betrayed me."

"Jack, I will never ever betray you again. I-I'm in love with you."


	9. More Confessions

Right after Elizabeth said she was in love with Jack, she ran down to her cabin before giving Jack the chance to respond. Why was she always running from him? It's not like Jack was going to spank her for being naughty or anything. Elizabeth was scared of Jack's reaction. She had run right after saying those words. Words she never thought she would say in her life time. Captain Jack Sparrow, who would have ever thought? Was it so surprising, though? All women seemed to love him, so how was she any different? _Because, those women only lust after him, whereas you love him with your whole heart. _That was true. Elizabeth didn't know the exact moment she had fallen for him, but it was some time after the battle with the EITC. Maybe it was because he had saved her life yet again, as well as Will's. No, for Jack had saved their lives multipul times, and Elizabeth hadn't been in love with him, then. When exactly did this all start?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Jack walked in, and sighed, at seeing Elizabeth, standing in the corner, ringing her hands.

"You really need to stop running away from me, darling. You act like 'm going to knock your teeth out or something."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad you're amused by all of this, Captain Sparrow. Apparently, my pain is your pleasure."

Jack's grin slid off his face as he walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Never say that again, luv. Your pain also happens to be my pain. I hate seeing you cry or upset in anyway."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just listen, all right?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, and waited for Jack to continue.

"First of all, it's always nice to hear someone say they love you, no matter what. What's not nice is said person who said the I love you and then fled before the person who was told they were loved could respond. Savvy?"

"Um... sure."

"Anyway, if it helps bring a smile back to that pretty lil' face of yours, I happen to love you as well. I may be a filthy, rotten pirate, but am capable of having feelings or... _stirrings _for someone else. I've had these thoughts for you since the beginning. I have tried and tried on countless occasions to win your heart, but you always chose the whelp. It was always Will this and Will that. During the battle in the maelstrom, when I saw your reaction to Will being stabbed, I knew that once and for all, you were never to be mine. It tore me up inside seeing you so distraught over Will. I didn't like seeing him hurt meself, but watching how bad you were suffering, was even more hurtful. 'm sorry I didn't stab the heart in time. I wanted to make you feel as welcome here as the rest of me loyal crew. I was just trying to be a friend to you, Lizzie, but my stronger feelings still existed. I do love you, Elizabeth Swann. Always and forever. Savvy?"

Elizabeth didn't respond. She just walked over to Jack, grabbed his face and kissed him. This kiss made the one she gave him when she chained him to the mast look like a simple kiss on the cheek. Finally, they broke apart for air.

"I'm sorry for the kiss I gave you, and chaining you to your death. But I'm not sorry for this kiss and any future kisses."

Jack smiled, and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Lack of apology accepted, luv."


	10. The First Fight

Jack and Elizabeth had been together as a couple for a month now, and so far everything was going pretty well. Elizabeth had requested Jack set up his hammock in _their _cabin, with the condition that he wouldn't try anything until she was ready, and they would have a screen to block each other's view when they were getting dressed or undressed. Every night they sat and watched the sunset in the crow's nest, with a bottle of rum in hand, not talking, just relaxing and enjoying the view. The other crew members had the urge to tease Jack about being in a serious relationship, but Gibbs had warned them that they better not for the captain just might make them walk the plank, with no land anywhere in sight. This shut them up.

Gibbs was happy for his two friends, and he never thought he would see the day that the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow would fall in love. Sure, he's been in relationships before, but never like this. They would only last a couple of days before Jack would end things, not wanting to be tied down to just one woman. Apparently, Elizabeth was different. They had stopped at Tortuga about a week ago, and Scarlett and Giselle had tried to make advances towards Jack, with Elizabeth nowhere in sight, for she was shopping for some items to wash herself with since Jack had bought her a tub to use. Jack had kindly turned the ladies of the evening away, informing them that he was now spoken for, which caused both of their jaws to nearly hit the ground. Gibbs knew that it wouldn't always be smooth sailing between Jack and Elizabeth, for they both had quite the temper on them, and if you angered them just enough, then watch out!

Right now, the happy couple were in their cabin. Elizabeth was reading a book while Jack was looking at the charts to the Fountain of Youth. It was around 9:30, and they usually went to sleep at around 10:00 because they got up early. Jack told Elizabeth she didn't have to get up as early as he did, but she insisted. Usually, they would just sit and talk before bed, but tonight, Jack told her he had to look over his maps. Elizabeth had no idea what they were for, since she only thought they led to World's End and back.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we headed?"

"That's nothing to concern your pretty head with, Lizzie."

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance, put her book down, and walked over to Jack.

"Jack, I'm not just a crew member now. I'm the woman you love. I have the right to know where we're headed."

Jack didn't answer, but continued to look at the charts. He tried using his compass as well, but it only pointed in one direction: Elizabeth.

"Jack?"

"Lizzie, no one else is allowed to see this map, not even Gibbs. Only me. Savvy?"

Elizabeth was frustrated now. "No, most definitely not savvy! Why can't I see them, too? Or know where we're headed at least?"

Again, Jack didn't answer, but continued to study the charts. Annoyed, Elizabeth snatched the charts from the table, causing Jack to look at her angrily.

"Bloody hell, woman!"

"I thought these charts only led to the locker and back. Do they lead somewhere else? If so, where?"

"Like I said, luv, it's nothing for you to worry about."

Elizabeth looked at the charts, but couldn't figure anything out. She wasn't very good when it came to riddles, and threw them on the floor angrily.

"You know, Lizzie, you're acting like a spoilt brat."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I am captain of this ship, and I have the final say in who can and who can't see the charts! If I wanted you to see them, I'd let you! I gave bloody Barbossa the bearings to Isla De Muerta, and look what happened. I was viciously mutineed upon, and lost my beloved Pearl for ten long years. Can you blame me for not wanting to share what the next adventure will be?"

Elizabeth looked hurt. While she understood Jack not wanting to show the charts to the other crew members, she was different. Didn't Jack trust her? They were a couple, after all.

"But Jack, I'm not a crew member. Like I said, I'm your woman. The woman you say you love. I have no plans on leading a mutiny against you. Don't you trust me?"

Jack didn't answer, just sighed and looked away. For Elizabeth, that was answer enough.

"I see."

"I didn't say anything, Elizabeth," Jack said, still not looking at her.

"You didn't have to."

With that, Elizabeth stormed angrily out of the cabin.


	11. Apologies

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, Lizzie is kind of a brat, isn't she? LOL.

It had been three days since the argument. Three long miserable days for the both of them. Elizabeth had decided to go sleep below deck with the rest of the crew until Jack apologized to her and begged her forgiveness. After all, he was the one who was in the wrong. He had basically told her that he couldn't trust her, and refused to let her know where they were heading. She was his woman, his partner, and didn't she have every right to know? Elizabeth could understand Jack's reasons for not wanting to share any information with the crew because of what happened last time, but she was different, right? Yes, Elizabeth had left him for dead, but that was before she realized her true feelings. Had she known then that her feelings for Jack were much stronger than they were for Will, then Elizabeth would never have left him behind. She would always regret that decision and live with the guilt for the rest of her life no matter how much Jack said he forgave her. It just made her feel even worse when he refused to let her see the charts. Why would Jack confess his love for her and want to be with her if he didn't trust her? Was he just exacting his revenge? Pretending that he forgave her and making her think that he was in love with her? No, of course not. Jack was sneaky, but even he wouldn't do something that cruel. Would he?

Jack stood at the helm, miserable. Normally, whenever he was having a bad day, all he had to do was man the wheel, and all of his problems would disappear for a while. Not this time, though. He felt bad for hurting Elizabeth's feelings, but he was just being honest. Of course, he trusted her, and he should have reassured her that he did, but it was so hard getting her to understand, and so thought that not answering her question would make her drop the subject of the charts. How stupid was that? Elizabeth was mad at him. _No surprise there, mate. She's always mad at you. Oh! Speak of the devil and she shall appear._

Elizabeth had walked up to Jack, and placed her hand on his.

"Jack?"

Jack didn't answer, just continued to stare out at the open water.

"Please talk to me."

Jack sighed, handed the wheel over to a crew member whose name he couldn't even remember, and walked away with Elizabeth.

"Look, I'm sorry for bugging you about the charts. It just really hurt me that you didn't trust me. If this has anything to do with the Kraken-"

Jack held up his hand, stopping Elizabeth from continuing.

"This has nothing to do with that bloody squid, Lizzie. I never once said I didn't trust you, savvy? You just took it that way. I tried explaining to you, that I fear a mutiny. Can't blame a person for being paranoid after being betrayed so many times, can you? Anyway, the reason I didn't want to show you the charts was because I was afraid that if any of the others found out you knew as well, they would hurt you. Use you against me to get information. That's the reason. 'm sorry I hurt you, luv. It was never my intention."

Elizabeth wiped at her eyes, and embraced Jack. He embraced her back, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth. I don't know how many times though, I can assure you that I've forgiven you over that whole mast incident. I trust you with me whole heart, and know that you would never betray me like that again. I'm here now. I'm alive and well, with you. In a way, I should be thanking you."

At this, Elizabeth arched an eyebrow in confusion. Jack continued.

"By doing what you did, it helped square my debt with Jones. Yes, the Locker was a horrible place, and I have no desire of ever reliving that nightmare, but it's over. You risking your neck just to rescue me makes up for that betrayal. Please, can we stop mentioning the Kraken, the mast, and the Locker?"

Hearing all of this made Elizabeth feel one hundred percent better. She would always regret what she did, but after hearing Jack's words, she knew that she would be able to let it go and move forward.

"Thank you, Jack. I love you so much."

"Love you too, dearie."

ANOTHER NOTE: Yeah, I know, kind of a mushy chapter, but oh, well. I love that stuff! :)


	12. Explanations

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews, and yeah, Elizabeth's character is stronger than what she is in this fanfic, but you'll find out the reasons for this change in character here shortly. Enjoy! :)

The crew of the Black Pearl had just arrived in Tortuga. They were starting to get frustrated, because Jack wouldn't share where they were supposed to be going, and wouldn't let them look at the charts. Elizabeth had gotten over it, of course, and tried to explain to the crew that ever since the mutiny, he's been paranoid. That didn't help. Jack decided to calm them down by offering to make a pit stop in Tortuga for the night. Jack wasn't stupid, though. He had the charts hidden safely in his coat pocket. It sure was an exciting town, especially at night. Scarlett and Giselle saw Jack, but decided to leave him alone since he was now, shockingly, in a real relationship.

Elizabeth wasn't wearing her usual pirate garb. She was wearing a simple dress, a yellow one, but she still had her pirate boots and hat with her lovely hair hanging down. Jack had kept his promise and purchased a tub for her to use whenever she would like, as well as soap, and a brush.

They went into the Faithful Bride and found a table. A serving wench walked up and asked, "What's yer poison?"

"Tankard of rum and two glasses."

The woman walked off, and Jack and Elizabeth watched the other people. They were sure that any second now, a fight would break out.

"I remember the first time I was here, Jack. It was when you told me all about your compass."

"Ah, yes, the night, you broke that empty rum bottle over the late James Norrington's head. Never did like the guy, but I respected him. 'm sorry he's dead."

"Yes, me, too."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, and saw that her eyes were welling up, causing him to sigh.

"Luv, I've been patient, but I need to know. What is with all these tears? The Lizzie I know would never break down like this. Why?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. The truth is that, it all started after I said good-bye to Will. I felt like with James, Will, my father, and everybody else, that I needed to be strong. That I had to be tough and keep my feelings bottled up. Once we got together, I knew that I no longer had to do that. I could let all of my emotions out, and say how I really and truly feel. James was a dear friend to me, and I watched him get killed. Every man I've ever cared about, I've lost. At least I got you back, and Will is immortal, and I'm guarding his heart, so I don't have to worry about him, but... How do you do it, Jack? All of the things you've been through? The mutiny, being branded, all of it. How?"

Before Jack could answer the serving wench returned with the tankard and the two glasses. Jack poured them, and clinked his glass with Elizabeth's and took a drink. Elizabeth simply sipped hers, waiting patiently for Jack's response.

"I wasn't always a pirate. Well, never wanted to be one, anyway. Me father, Captain Teague, was always a pirate. Hated him for it. Mum died giving birth to me. When I was a teenager, I decided to join the East India Trading Company. Got meself a beautiful ship, called The Wicked Wench. One day, the late Cutler Beckett, asked me to transport some cargo. The cargo turned out to be African slaves. Men, women, children. I couldn't and I wouldn't. They were all so helpless. Beaten, bound and gagged, starving, and dehydrated. It were a mess. Anyway, I set them free. I don't regret it, not one bit. Would do it again in a heartbeat. Beckett found out, was furious, had me ship sunk to the depths, and branded me a pirate. That's when I realized that it weren't a bad thing to be a pirate. There's good people and bad people everywhere. Whether they be soldiers, pirates, you name it. I loved that ship, the Wicked Wench. Hated the name, though. That's when I found Davy Jones, and made that deal. I renamed it the Black Pearl. You know the rest. Anyway, I soon realized that life isn't always going to be pretty. It's not all going to be flowers, and sunshine, an' rainbows. 'T'would be a wonderful world, though, eh, if it were? I've lost people I care about, I've mourned, but I've moved on. What happened in the past doesn't matter, really, does it?"

At this, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"This coming from a man who carried a pistol with one shot for ten years to shoot the man who took off with his ship?"

Jack couldn't help it, he laughed, too.

"All right, you got me there, Lizzie. But right now, I couldn't be any happier. I've got my rum, I've got you, I've got the Pearl. Got me freedom. What more could I possibly want?"

Elizabeth loved it when Jack called her Lizzie. At first, it annoyed her, but now she really liked it. It made her feel special.

"I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you, too, Lizzie. I want you to show how you really feel, but you also need to know when to... What's the phrase 'm looking for?"

"Get over it?"

"Something like that."

Elizabeth smiled, and took another drink of her rum.

"All right, Jack, I'll try."

Jack winked. "That's me girl."

After a couple more drinks, Jack and Elizabeth decided to head back to the ship, and were laughing and joking until they reached the dock. What they saw made their throats swell up.


End file.
